


The Peace vs The Panic

by vompireblood



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nuclear War, Shitty things, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vompireblood/pseuds/vompireblood
Summary: A war. Two boys. And a wall.





	The Peace vs The Panic

The war of 2032 was a war that would divide the country forever. The government had been planing this for years but no one knew it until it was too late. It all started in the great year of 2017 when the man with the grand name of Donald J. Trump was elected as the United States President. Not so United anymore, is it?  
Fast forward to 2032. The war between China and the US has been going on for ten years now. A wall had been built in the middle of the States separating the wealthy and the poor. The worthy and the unworthy if you must say. That too harsh? Too bad. 

The more fortunate and wealthy people were treated like royalty. They called it the Haven. All of them moving mainly to California, Arizona, Washington, etc. There they spend all of their money on weapons and bombs. Everything is handed to the kids who live on that side of the wall. But the less fortunate are stuck on the opposite side. Where robberies, murders, and riots are the normal. This is the side that gets the leftovers from the Haven. This is the side that actually experiences the effects of the war. This side is called the Pit. 

The wall running through the middle of the country is heavily guarded, more so on the Pit side than the Haven side considering all of the people there start riots in attempts to escape the shit storm that is the Pit. But it always fails and people always end up getting killed by the soldiers. But despite all the horror stories and despite all the warnings parents give their kids about going near the wall: a curious brown hair and wide eyed boy still wanted to go. And so he did.


End file.
